


骤雨

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 在灵灾中素不相识的人的互相抚慰第一人称，BL，一次突发的交合，不黄
Kudos: 10





	骤雨

我和那个猫魅族男人是在一个水坑旁相遇的。虽然说是水坑，但实际上它不会大过我的两个拳头，但里面有水，这就足够人与人之间发生一次流血的争执了。我和他都拔出了武器，紧张地对峙着。我看到他的耳朵往后贴去，或许是有些害怕，或许是进攻的前兆，我没有猫耳朵和猫尾巴，为了不流露出怯意，先发制人地挥舞起刀来，刀身闪起白光，我分不清是不是我又眼冒金星了。我已经很久没有吃过东西了。  
我强撑着向前几步，更靠近了那个水坑。“滚！”我朝他吼，他瑟缩了一下，退了几步，却不离开，恨恨地看着我。我不理他，急切地往那个积满水的坑洞里望去，顿时身体一软：那摊水浑浊得像是死人的眼睛，上面还浮着五彩斑斓的油。这绝不是可以喝的水。我一阵绝望，想转身离开，却一阵头昏，一屁股瘫坐在地。  
猫魅族男人见我露出破绽，立即三步并作两步冲上来。他走得也很不稳当，情况大概和我半斤八两，不然也不至于为了一个水坑在这里兵刃相向。他看到情况也一下脸色苍白了，自己拌了自己一下，狠狠摔在地上。  
我瞪着眼睛，搜索着他身上带着的东西。如果有值得的争抢的东西，我……我下不下得了手？这个问号在我心里转了一圈，很快消散了。他身上破破烂烂的，什么都没有。我知道他也有同样的打算，主动拿起我腰上挂着的空荡荡的瓶子们，避免过度的斗争。我把眼睛转到他的脸上，打量了两眼，一下子愣住了。  
“我见过你！你是黄金港的头牌！”我脱口而出。是的，我曾经见过这张漂亮的脸，当我第一次去到那作繁华而颇具异国风情的港口时，有人递给我了他们店铺的传单。我按耐不住耐心，进去转了一圈，刚好是他在表演。他的眼尾描画着精致的红色眼妆，嘴唇上也饱满地涂着热情的同色口红，他穿着华丽庞大的羽衣，手上拿着贴满金箔的扇子。有人站在暗处，往他身上洒着大把大把的樱花花瓣，他在花瓣雨中轻盈地踩着拍子起舞，旋转着绽放自己。我被他的风华惊得恍惚，回到家里手舞足蹈地讲给恋人听，被恋人好一阵打。实际上，我还承诺恋人，下次要带他一起去看……但那句承诺至今没有兑现，想到这里，我嘴里发苦。  
猫魅族男人被我点明了身份，也非常震惊，他谨慎地打量我，大概是在辨别我们是否有过露水情缘。我连忙摆手解释，他听我讲诉他曾经的模样，脸上露出泫然欲泣般的苦笑。他爬起来，居然默默坐到我身边来。我偷眼瞧他，记忆里的他风华绝代，可如今在浑浊的水池旁相遇，他已经没有华丽的衣服了，也没有当初神采飞扬的样子了，眼角甚至有皱纹。但他坐下，将腿脚舒展开来时，还是带有一种优雅的气质。  
我还想多多观察他一会，没想到我的肚子大叫了一声，他转过脸来，我躁得全身发热，咒骂着胃的不识大体。他看着我，缓缓挑起一边眉头，过了一会，他从裤子口袋里拿出一个比我四分之一手掌都小的面包，他掰开来，犹豫一下把比较多的一份给了我。我报之以桃李，小心地把胸口里放着的一个水袋拿出来，虽然只有一点点了，但足以回报他的馈赠。  
猫魅族男人果然惊喜地接过，他小小喝了一口，就递回给我，我示意他可以不必客气，他就把剩下几滴水也倒进了嘴里。他伸出舌头舔了一下唇，那里沾了一滴水，反射出一点亮光。莫名其妙地，我被那闪着的一点光诱惑了，我想起来他那风情万种的嘴唇，喉结上下一动，不知道是因为渴还是情欲而口干舌燥。他察觉到了，我们默默凝视了一会彼此，他张口，我看见他的小尖牙，心中一热，不由自主地吻了上去。  
我们都很渴，嘴唇都干得裂开，像是砂子与砂子互相摩擦。我们的口腔都干燥得不得了，刚刚那点水只是杯水车薪，两条粗糙的舌头滚来滚去，偶尔有口水分泌出来，很快消失不见，不知道是被我和他哪个人吞下了。我悲凉地想，这不是接吻。我们更像两条在旱坑里的鱼，用亲吻交换唾液，拥抱着苟延残喘。过了一会，他主动结束了这并不美好的吻。  
我把衣服脱下来，铺平在地上。他居然因为这眼睛亮了亮，温顺地躺在了上面。我按了按，发现那些单薄的衣物果然还是无法彻底阻隔那些讨厌的小石头，顿时觉得有点抱歉，但猫魅族男人却因为我愿意给他铺衣服就已经很开心满足了。  
没有太多扩张的时间，我努力了一下，他的身体还是很涩，和我们的口腔一样。刚才的一点前戏都不足以让我们动情。不如说根本无法动情，鼓动起来的只是一点欲望。我试着用口水沾湿手指，但实在太难了，我只吐出一点白沫。猫魅族男人也努力扩张了一下自己，但和我一样无功而返。他摇了摇头，给我撸了两把，把大腿并起来，示意我将就着使用。我不好意思地挤进去，吓了一跳，那像挤进了两根石柱里，除了热度外并不能带来什么快感。我难为情地和他说了，他愣了好一会，我们又尝试着亲吻了一会，我趴下去，为他口交，他后面才变得柔软一些。我小心翼翼地插了进去，感受甬道两侧的挤压和高热，竟然鼻子一酸。  
扩张当然没有做得到位，猫魅族男人皱着眉，看上去不是很舒服。我摸着他的胸，想让他获得多一点快感，但被男人默不作声又格外坚决地推开了，我只好摸向他的身体两侧，他很消瘦，好像骨头上只有这一层皮，我把着那里固定他的身躯时手指陷在骨头与骨头之间。我心中一阵悲凉，知道我的身体摸起来一定也是这样的。所有人都这样，饥一顿饱一顿的。我们的身体撞击的时候我甚至觉得有点硌得慌，那些骨头是在太坚硬了，我和他都没有多余的脂肪来缓冲。那些在美好生活中积蓄下来的柔软已经被消耗殆尽了，剩余的只有硬邦邦。硬邦邦的骨头，硬邦邦的现实，硬邦邦的人们。我盯着他几乎不动的猫尾巴，它和我记忆里的猫魅族的尾巴不同，毛发稀疏又凌乱，还有已经干掉的液体糊在一起，有几处地方似乎被揪掉了毛，露出下面已经结疤的伤口，让人没有抚摸的欲望。但我还是伸出手，小心翼翼地为他梳理着。我的动作让男人回过头来看我，他眼里湿湿的。  
他似乎因为之前推开我不好意思起来，赔罪一般用尾巴卷住我的手。大概他从前也是这样和客人调情的，我见过他站在高处的样子，相信他的仰慕者们会因为这个动作激动得射出来。但现在那勾引过无数人的尾巴伤痕累累，刻满了留有苦难的印记，我更加难过了，心疼地反复从尾根摸到尾尖。他大概很久没有被这样抚摸过了，一边叹息一边哼出点满足的鼻音。猫魅男人看上去想要回报我的友好，小心地摸上我的胸口，用手指轻轻在乳晕上面打转，偶尔抠弄下乳头，他的手法很娴熟，我也在他的抚摸下得到了一些快乐，用微笑回应他。他直起身子，我们又接了一会吻，这时候他的嘴巴里有些湿润了，尝起来是甜的。  
我把他侧过去，从身后抱住他，小幅度地抽送起来。他微微发着抖，靠在我的怀里，耳朵就在我的下巴下，随着顶弄蹭着我。我看到上面也有血污粘着，知道他大概是遭遇过了一些暴行。我伸出舌头，轻轻舔那些被揪走毛发的地方。他抽着气，好像是哭了。我恍惚起来，抚摸着身前这具温热的身体，猫尾巴搭在我的腰上轻轻摆动着，穴越来越柔软了，抽插时带有了一些水声。肉壁收缩着，蠕动着，讨好着我。肉体上的快乐使我慢慢地忘记了身子下硌人的小石头，我仿佛回到了曾经的家里，躺在床上，我抱着他，我的猫咪，他的尾巴毛绒绒的，身体热乎乎的烫着手，我听他因为我的性器插进他的体内轻轻哼叫，忍不住满心柔情，舔着他柔软的耳朵……我下意识地又抚摸上他的胸口，那是他最敏感也最喜欢的地方，每一次我都能给他快乐。但我抚摸上去的时候心里一冷，我的掌心摸到了一处过于明显的凹痕！他受伤了？  
“你这里受伤了？什么时候的事情？谁干的？”我下意识地把这些话说出口了，慌慌张张地起身把他掰过来检查。但那具身子转过来的时候我看到了一张茫然的脸，那不是我想要看到的脸。我好像被泼了一瓢冷水，彻底愣住了。  
猫魅族男人小心地看着我，他刚刚没有再推开我，他不知道是不是察觉了些什么，但没有回答我，同样也没有问我什么。他伸出手，温柔地推着我的胸口，让我仰头躺下，我呆呆地看着那黑漆漆的天空，上面乌云密布，一如我现在的心情。风很大，刮起细沙拍着我的脸，让我的眼角发涩。猫魅族男人蹲在我身上，他很小心，像是在安慰我一样自己主动动着。我把眼睛移向去，看我和他交合的地方。这时候我居然还硬着。  
我强撑着坐起来，把他抱在怀里。他回抱了我，体温和体重压着我，好像镇纸压着一张脆弱的纸，不让它被风撕裂和吹跑。我因为这个拥抱而安心了不少，猫魅族男人伸手去撸动自己，我在他身子里继续活动，我们都很默契，心照不宣地取悦自己，兼备着抚慰对方。没费多少时间，他拍了拍我，把身子转向一边，射了出来，喷溅在土里。但他没把自己从我的性器上拔出来，他咬着唇，更加用力地拥抱我，他抚摸我的背部，轻轻啄着我的唇角，有节奏地控制着括约肌，让我能在这场性事中索取到更多东西。作为回报，我轻轻撸动他的性器，动作也尽可能温柔，让他延续高潮的余韵。  
就这样，再过了一会，我也有了到了的感觉，于是赶紧把性器退出来，干脆地射在了一旁的土堆里。这种特殊时候，不会有布料和水给我们清理身子，最好的清洁方式就是尽可能不要给自己添麻烦。  
我很久没有高潮过，射完就坐在一旁剧烈发抖起来。我才感觉到后怕，两个人就这样赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，如果有什么人想暗算我们……但没有出事，幸好没有出事。猫魅族男人不知道想什么，他重新在我身边躺下来，背对着我。那根可怜巴巴的尾巴搭在我的脚边。  
我缓过神来，又觉得有些梦幻，呆呆地望着男人的背出神。那具身躯实在是太过于纤细与瘦弱了，我几乎看不到半点因呼吸而导致的起伏，不由得也屏住了呼吸。在这个环境下，每个人光是想要活下去就竭尽全力了，可今天我居然还能和什么人不计后果地做爱，还从中品味到一丝性事带来的美好……这就像这一切还没有发生之前，我和我的伴侣做的一样。互相抚慰，给予快乐。唯一不同的是不会再有那些俏皮的情话和笑声了。我想起伴侣的脸，浑身一冷，彻底从情欲清醒过来，铺天盖地的愧疚感向我袭来，我捂住了脸。一场性事带来的欢愉在顷刻间消失不见，好像一颗子弹夺去生命那样迅猛决绝。不会再有长久的爱环绕我了，它已经与我的伴侣一起消失了。我深深呼吸着，努力把这压在我胸口上的痛楚感挤出去。  
男人在我身边喘了一会，也渐渐平静了下来。然后他低着头站起来，把衣服一件件从地上捡起来，拍打着。他把我的衣服递给我，其实根本没有拍打的必要，现在能有完整的布料挂在身上就不错了。男人开始穿那些脏兮兮的布料，他抬起手臂的时候我注意到他胳膊内侧纹着一串文字，是某个人的名字。我想那一定是他的恋人。我从未听说过这个消息，他居然不声不响地有了爱人？我竟然像个小孩子一样兴奋，像知道久未相逢的老友拥有了爱情与归宿般由衷地感到高兴。  
他注意到我的目光，有些尴尬，他扯起嘴角，似乎是想要笑一笑，可最后只是悲伤地沉默。我本还在微笑，想指指那个名字祝贺他，这下却直接僵住了。他轻轻抚摸着那个纹身，脸上浮现了一种甜蜜的柔软神色，但很快那柔和的表情被更大的痛苦压下去了。他满是胡渣的下巴微不可查地颤抖着，摸着那道刻在他身体上的名字，朝我缓缓摇了摇头。我们都知道他想表达发生了什么，还能发生什么？猫魅族男人放下了手，把衣服穿好了，那显然不是适合他的尺码，空荡荡地罩着他，他的骨头在布料下还是显得格外突出。  
我想在那一刻，泪水同时涌上了我们的心头。生活把我们所有的美好都扒走了，只留下这坚硬的骨头。我们只有骨头了，但竟然还在活着，还在活下去，多么不可思议啊。  
猫魅男人穿好了衣服。他朝我点了点头，为我没有内射在他里面道谢。我摆了摆手，示意他不用在意。于是他收拾好一切，往他来时的方向走去。我们彼此帮助，用肉欲短暂地满足了我们自己，就好像把一团稻草塞进纸团里撑起来。我坐在地上出神，凝视着那谭死水，它还是那么浑浊，但我却从心底涌上了一股想要大口喝下它的冲动。  
就当我即将付诸行动时，我感觉有什么东西砸到了我的脸上，胸口上，腿上……我惊喜地蹦了起来。是雨！一场暴雨。雨点像冰凉的小石子一样打在尘土里，击打在我的身体上，甚至有些发疼，它们落得越来越密，越来越密，我几乎睁不开眼，赶紧把我所有可以储存液体的东西拿出来，接收来之不易的十二神的垂怜。我站在暴雨里，把衣服一件一件脱下，用力用他们揉搓身体，污水流淌下来，很快被冲走。我仰起头来，张着口接着雨水，大口地吞咽。我呢喃着感谢十二神的慈爱，却忍不住嚎啕大哭，先前积压在身体的一切都冲出来，被雨水带走。我祈祷着这场雨可以下的再久一些。我想起什么，远远眺望，那名猫魅族男人走出很远了，我在大雨中努力辨认出一个小点，他大概也在做同样的事情。或许我们两个人都忍不住在雨声中放声大哭，泪水藏在雨里，将饱经磨难，满是伤痕与疲惫的身子一起洗的干干净净。  
我忍不住抬起手，摸着我自己的肋骨，它们是如此坚硬，仍旧保护着我脆弱的内脏。在寂寞而荒凉的黄土地上，在磅礴席卷天地的雨声中，我清晰地听见自己的心跳声。我知道，在这之后，我还是会坚硬地活着。总有一天，那些柔软能够回到我身上，而我也将回到我的伴侣身边，微笑着吻他柔软的嘴唇。


End file.
